Transcription:Trakker in Love
Hill is an absolute burning mess, the walls are plastered with most of the M.A.S.K. vehicles and masks, as Matt Trakker examines all the damage. His son Scott stands there, feeling really sheepish. :Matt: So, you're trying to tell me, V.E.N.O.M. did this to M.A.S.K. headquarters? :Scott: Um, yes? :Matt: Malarkey Scott, what really happened last night? :Scott: Uh... flashback shows a couple dancing inside Boulder Hill, as teenagers play with the masks :Teenager: one of the masks, shooting lasers Whoo-hoo-hoo, look at me! I'm a M.A.S.K.! second teenager steps into view with another mask, shooting fire, setting a third teen on fire. :Scott: as T-Bob has been rebuilt into a reefer This is the greatest day of my life! Whoo-hoo! a girl, then gets slapped ends. Scene change back to Boulder Hill in shambles. :Matt: You're grounded, mister! :Scott: Such an asshole! off sobbing, as Bruce Sato steps into view, sweeping the floor with his broomstick :Matt: sighs He's never had a mother, Sato. :Bruce: Sato say, good woman will do seventy chores around the house, cooking, and 69. :Matt: putting his hand on Bruce's shoulder Ah Sato, you're fantastically offensive. change to the computer room, where Matt is typing away on his computer. Hondo MacLean, with a mop and bucket, catches a glimpse of what website Matt is checking out. :Hondo: A dating website? That could be a huge security risk, Matt! :Matt: Sorry Hondo, I just don't meet that many women. typing :Hondo: Why don't you just date Gloria? :and Hondo spot Gloria Baker fixing Thunderhawk's engine, then wiping her cheek, covering it in oil. :Matt: Nah, I'm more of a chubby chaser... :Hondo: Yeah, there's nothin' like a big hard - Wait, what'd you mean by "chubby"? off; Matt stares dreamily at his computer monitor, revealing the website to be "E-Fatty.fat", showing a picture of an obese hillbilly woman named Darlene. change to a restaurant; Matt and Darlene exit, both laughing, as the valet tosses Matt his car keys. :Darlene: Oh Matt! aims his keys at Thunderhawk, opening its wing doors Wow, bitchin' car! :Matt: You ain't seen nothin' yet! :drives off, setting the valet on fire. change to Matt's bedroom, which transforms to reveal a huge bed and a disco ball. :Darlene: Dang, does everything in this house transform? :Matt: Yep. Watch this, baby. his pants :Darlene: by what she sees Wow. Mmm... as she walks towards Matt; Matt and Darlene are now in the bed, as Matt's Spectrum mask sits on one of the bedside tables Mmm, y'all have masks, huh? Don't I'' get a mask? :'Matt': Yeah, you sure do. ''a paper bag with a badly-drawn pretty girl face and pigtails on the sides on Darlene's head, making her giggle and advance on Matt logo, then scene change back to the Boulder Hill computer room; Bruce is still sweeping the floors, as Matt sits down with his hand covering his face. :Matt: Darlene's pregnant, Sato! What am I gonna do?! :Bruce: Sato say, shotgun wedding is case of wife or death! gives Bruce an angry look, making Bruce walk away quietly change to Matt and Darlene's wedding. :Matt: sighs I do. :Minister: Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. cries You may kiss the bride. :Darlene: Mmm... Matt, but then... Now! :Rax pops out from behind the crowd and shoots a laser from his Stiletto mask at Darlene's face, revealing her to be none other than... :Matt: Oh my god, Miles Mayhem?!? :Hondo: to the minister He's the leader of V.E.N.O.M. :Mayhem: laughs The joke's on you, Trakker! drops a rope ladder down through the chapel ceiling; Mayhem climbs on, as Switchblade carries him out of the chapel Now I have all your secrets, M.A.S.K.! V.E.N.O.M. legally owns half your shit! Just try and divorce me! :Matt: But, I put my... whispers You put your... Oh my god!!! :Bruce: Sato say, gay dinosaur called mega sore ass! :Mayhem: You'll have to bathe yourself from now on, Scott Trakker! maniacally :Scott: Mom? :transforms from helicopter mode to airplane mode and zooms off; Mayhem is now inside Switchblade, with Rax and Vanessa Warfield at the controls :Mayhem: What a plan! Nothing can stop us now! :Vanessa: Yeah, but wouldn't it have been easier to send me instead? I mean, I'm an actual chick. :Mayhem: Silence! on the windscreen, draws a heart shape, then sighs and lets a small tear run down his own cheek Category:Transcriptions